


Naming Things

by hmichelle1294



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmichelle1294/pseuds/hmichelle1294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy isn't sure how to put names to faces anymore. But he'll figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Things

Clarke was very, very drunk.

She did that a lot now, Bellamy noticed. She was buzzed all the time, although she hid that pretty well. But at night, that’s when she really drowned out the rest of the world with whatever the next level of Monty’s moonshine was. She was an actual drunk, and Bellamy would have been more worried if he wasn’t preoccupied with a barrage of nightmares every night and a smattering of flashbacks throughout the day. He was worried about her, of course he was, but he couldn’t afford to be too worried. He was already too worried about himself.

But now, very, very drunk Clarke was stumbling into his tent. So he kind of had to deal with very, very drunk Clarke if he wanted to try to sleep at all tonight.

He didn’t want to try to sleep at all tonight.

But he needed to. At least, that’s what slightly buzzed Clarke tells him on the daily when goes away for a minute in the middle of their conversation.

Slightly buzzed Clarke was a lot like post-mount weather, pre-grounder alliance Clarke, except with a lot less emotional sensitivity. But other than that, she was pretty much post-mount weather, pre-grounder alliance Clarke.

Bellamy was still learning how to just be post-mount weather Bellamy.

He had tried getting drunk like Clarke but he just turned into a puddle when he drank. He wasn’t even Bellamy anymore, he was shaking and hallucinating and oh boy had Octavia had some fun pulling him back from that one.

He had liked her then, though, because she was being sister Octavia. Too often these days, she was warrior second Octavia. He wanted her to be sister Octavia again.

But anyway, back to dealing with very, very drunk Clarke stumbling into his tent.

Very, very drunk Clarke looked around the tent, seeming dazed and confused.

"This isn’t mine."

Very, very drunk Clarke blinked at Bellamy and a slow smile spread across her face.

"You. It’s yours."

Bellamy nodded. Very, very drunk Clarke smirked and staggered toward the furs he was lying on top of. She half sat, half fell onto the furs next to Bellamy.

"I miss you," very, very drunk Clarke muttered, her face buried in the furs. "I miss you a lot."

Bellamy missed pre-mount weather Clarke.

"I miss you calling me princess."

Bellamy missed calling her anything that didn’t involve a time frame prefix.

Bellamy felt like he had to label people now, because they keep changing, and he couldn’t keep up with it anymore. But sometimes they just put on more layers, they didn’t really change, and it was even harder to keep up with that. So Bellamy labeled everybody’s different selves.

He started doing it in Mount Weather, actually, when he was trying to focus on anything but what was happening right then. He instead focused on figuring out what had happened to make Clarke send him. And what had happened to make Lincoln just accept the red again. And what had happened to make Octavia fight so hard.

He decided they had changed and there were certain things that made them change.

And he also decided that the person he hated the most was post-dropship Finn, because he had caused everything leading up to post-Finn Clarke, and post-Finn Clarke hurt like hell because post-Finn Clarke hurt Clarke and post-Finn Clarke sent Bellamy to Mount Weather to die.

And also post-dropship Finn massacred a whole eighteen people and just, he really didn’t like post-dropship Finn.

He pulled himself back to the pile of furs where very, very drunk Clarke missed Bellamy calling her princess.

"I don’t feel like a princess. I feel like an evil queen."

Very, very drunk Clarke was now looking at him with those vulnerable blue moonshine eyes and Bellamy hated it.

"Do you think you’ll ever call me princess again?"

Very, very drunk Clarke was speaking in very, very drunk Clarke’s own special language which was cryptic and roundabout and Bellamy was fluent in it.

_Do you think you’ll ever forgive me?_

He had already forgiven her and that was the dumbest part.

He forgave Clarke. Sans prefix. He just forgave Clarke.

And it might because he’s in love with Clarke, sans prefix, but he didn’t want to deal with that right now. He just knew he forgave her. He hoped very, very drunk Clarke knew that.

He just hoped Clarke, sans prefix, knew that.

He also couldn’t believe that even without a prefix, she still had a suffix.

Maybe girls you’re in love with shouldn’t carry prefixes or suffixes. Maybe you just love them when they’re drunk and when they’re sober and when they’re hugging you and when they’re sending you off to war.

Clarke was talking again.

"I’m so sorry, I hope you know that. It won’t fix anything but I am."

Clarke had apologized so many times, usually while very, very drunk. But Bellamy knew she meant it every time.

"Maybe, for now, you could just call me princess? And I could call you an ass. And we could pretend everything’s okay. I wish everything was okay."

Bellamy wished he could erase all of the prefixes from his life.

He couldn’t.

But maybe, just for now, he could quit with the prefixes and the suffixes. At least with Clarke.

"You’re drunk, Princess."

Princess didn’t need a prefix. Except maybe put ‘his’ in front of it. That was a good prefix. A great one, in fact.

She smiled at his three words, and twisted around to curl into him. And he was not okay. He was far from okay.

But Clarke was here. His princess was here. And it didn’t fix anything. But it made all the painful things a lot less painful while she was curled into him. And maybe Bellamy could accept that he was in love with Clarke.

Just Clarke.

His princess.

His.


End file.
